


The Punishment

by Latishiante1001



Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Aaron not Spencer, Canon Compliant, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub Undertones, Domme Penelope Garcia, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kinktober 2020, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Other, Partial Nudity, Punishment, Smut, Sub Aaron Hotchner, Sub Spencer Reid, Team Bonding, The Team Has A House They Go To For, but there is some porn, it's implied - Freeform, submissive top, the plot before the porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26808556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latishiante1001/pseuds/Latishiante1001
Summary: Spencer lies about being cleared to fly when he gets shot in the leg. Penelope teaches him a lesson.Takes place in Season 5, Episode 3: Reckoner.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid (implied), Penelope Garcia/Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid, Penelope Garcia/Spencer Reid, Spencer Reid/Everyone, The BAU Team/Everyone
Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949569
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	The Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: Fisting | Medical Play | **Orgasm Denial**
> 
> So... I ran out of time and did not finish this whole fic but do not fear, I am splitting it into two parts. The second part should be a part of Kinktober but if not, I will make sure to link it to this one. It's still really good as it is so I hope you all enjoy this!
> 
> Here's the link to my Tumblr: [Latishiante1001](https://latishiante1001.tumblr.com)
> 
> And here's the link to my Kinktober 2020 post: [Here](https://latishiante1001.tumblr.com/post/630810806794190848/kinktober-2020)!

_ “You’re my bitch now.” _

Those words echoed in Spencer’s mind as he followed Penelope to her lair, ready to help the rest of the team from home base. He knew Penelope was just… being Penelope but he couldn’t help thinking of what she’d do to him, given the chance. 

He’s been with Morgan, of course, who took care of him while simultaneously giving him the hard fucking he wanted. JJ’s gentle but knows him well enough that she can take what she wants and know when it’s too much. Emily uses him and takes control, sometimes being a little too rough but she makes up for it with  _ praise. _ Dave, well, he’s just a tease but definitely gives as much as he takes. Hotch is scared to hurt him but will do what’s asked of him and apologize for the marks and rough treatment later. 

The only one he hasn’t been with is Penelope and… Spencer, for the life of him, could not think of a reason why. Penelope’s beautiful and despite what people may see when they look at her, she’s probably the kinkiest and dirtiest on the team. Well, besides himself anyway. And there go those thoughts…

How kinky is she? Does she like bondage? Gags? How possessive? What about roleplay? Impact play? Is she into marki-?

“Babygirl to Boy Wonder. Hello? Anyone in there?” Penelope lightly knocks on Spencer’s forehead, smiling as he looks at her. “Thank goodness, I thought you had left this body to go to another one so you could still be on the case with the rest of the team.”

“No, I’m here. Sorry about that.” Spencer shook his head, trying to pay attention to Present Penelope and not Kinky, BDSM, or maybe he has it all wr-.

“Sit, Cripple Wonder,” Penelope tells, more like orders, Spencer, holding the back of a rolling chair. 

Rolling his eyes, Spencer shifts his crutches to one side and sits down, giving his crutches to Penelope’s outstretched hands. She then places them in the corner of her two intersecting desks before going and sitting in her chair, taking her phone from her pocket after feeling it vibrate. A text from Hotch.

**I know that you were semi-serious when you called Spencer your bitch. Do what you want with him.**

Penelope grins at the message before sending one off to her boss.

**_Much appreciated, sir. I’ll teach him a lesson._ **

Taking a moment to contain herself and not look like the cat who caught the canary, Penelope spins around to face her fellow genius who now has a mini pop in his mouth. Deciding to have some fun while she can, an eyebrow arches as her face hardens. “Did I give you permission to have a mini pop, Spencer?”

Spencer stiffens and looks up at Penelope slowly, the mini pop still in his mouth as he answers, “No.”

Leaning forward, Penelope looks intently at Spencer, lowering her voice into a warning tone, “No, what?”

Spencer reaches up and removes the candy from his mouth as he bows his head, “No- No, mistress.”

“Better. And no, I didn’t. Although, taking your condition into consideration, you may have as many of those as you’d like,” Penelope says, her voice shifting to her normal talking voice. Seeing Spencer hesitate to put the piece of candy back in his mouth, Penelope continues, “Spencer, it’s okay. I was just messing with you. You can eat the candy.”

At the extra assurance, Spencer sticks the mini pop back in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. Still tense, Spencer looks up to lock eyes with Penelope, quickly looking away from her eyes but asks before he can stop himself, “Why haven’t we been together? I mean, like  _ that. _ ”

“I have absolutely no clue but speaking of the subject, I wasn’t completely serious about you being my bitch.  _ However, _ you lied about being a go for flying.” Penelope brings up a hand to stop a protesting Spencer. “Ah, ah, ah! Second opinion, my ass. So, I, Penelope Garcia, am going to take it upon myself to teach you a lesson. Do you have any objections about wanting to be with me ‘like that’ as you said?”

“I have objections about being taught a lesson but none to you being the one to do the punishing.”

“Well, with that answer, I’d keep my objections to myself if I were you unless you wanted to make your punishment worse.” Penelope leans back in her chair, her voice now taking a serious tone. “All of the main rules that go with the entire team stands with us but what safeword do you want that you’ll use exclusively with me?”

Spencer takes a moment to think before taking the piece of candy out of his mouth and holding it up, smiling, “‘Bananas’.”

Penelope giggles at the adorably proud look on Spencer’s face, “Okay, ‘bananas’ it is. Is there anything that you don’t want me to do to you?”

“Not that I can think of at the moment. I will let you know if I do.”

“Good. Now that the formalities are out of the way, I know that you are used to orgasming at least twice every night with a member of the team. Am I correct? Nod or shake your head,” Penelope instructs, waiting until she gets a nod. “Of course I am. Well, I’m taking that away. You aren’t allowed to cum, or touch yourself, until this case is over and maybe sometime afterwards. The duration of your punishment, as well as your reward, depends on how good you are. Am I understood?”

Spencer’s mouth opens in shock as he just stares at Penelope in disbelief, almost forgetting he was asked a question. “Yes, mistress.” Cue the official Spencer Pout.

“Don’t lie next time. Now, let’s get to work, shall we?” Penelope smiles evilly, beckoning Spencer to come closer before spinning around to face her computer babies. She hears a sigh and wheels moving across the ground before she sees a pouting Spencer to her left. “That’s your screen, Pouty McLiar.”

~~~~

Doing a last walkthrough of her apartment, checking the door was locked and windows were closed, Penelope decides that it is most certainly time for bed. 

“Oh, bed, how I love you so…” Penelope says quietly as she gets to her bed and climbs into it, pulling her blanket over her, the sleeping mask over her eyes coming down in three, two…

And there goes her phone ringing.

Grumbling, Penelope reaches over and checks the time, 10:34 pm, before answering the call without looking at the caller ID because no matter who it is, they’re getting their ear shriveled up for calling this late.

That’s what was going to happen before she heard a familiar voice over the line. “Hotch?”

_ “Penelope. Did I wake you?” _

“No, no, not at all. Is everything okay? Do you need something?”

_ “No, nothing case-related. I was just wondering… I was wondering if you had come up with a plan for Spencer.” _

“Oh, Spencer, right. Yeah, I have a plan in play for him,” Penelope confirms, sitting up in bed as her mind begins to get dirty. “Would you like to be a part of the plan, sir?”

_ “I would not be opposed to that.” _ Penelope could hear the smile in his voice. _ “But only if it doesn’t interfere with your plan.” _

“Actually, it involves a plus one and I was hoping it was going to be you,” Penelope admits before beginning to explain her plan. “So…”

~~~~

“Spencer? Where’s your mind? Somewhere dirty?” Penelope nudges the completely zoned out Spencer, giggling when he turns his head to look at her like a deer in the headlights. “Oh yeah, you were definitely thinking dirty.”

“I was not,” Spencer protests, his words coming out really fast and his voice higher in pitch.

“Uh huh, sure. Whatever you say, Dr. Dirty. Anyway, the team should be back in about an hour or-”

“Can I  _ please _ cum?” Spencer blurts out, grimacing as he realizes he just interrupted.  _ Fuck, she’s gonna make me wait longer. _

“Okay, first of all, don’t interrupt me. Second of all, no. And third of all, it’s only been, what, a day?” Penelope looks at Spencer in disbelief.  _ He really  _ is  _ spoiled. _

“I know, I’m sorry but I’m so used to it and I struggled to go to sleep last night. Please, Penelope,” Spencer rattles off, shying away as he sees Penelope shoot an ‘excuse me’ look. “Mistress! Please, Mistress. I need it so bad…”

Tilting her head to the side and raising a hand to her chin, Penelope pretends to think about it until Spencer lets out a whine. “Alright, how about this? Considering you lied, interrupted me  _ and _ didn’t call me ‘Mistress,’ we’re going to add a little bit to your punishment. Go over to that corner, right over there,” Penelope pauses as she points to the back left of her lair, “and touch yourself until the team gets back but you are  _ not _ allowed to cum. Got it?”

Spencer looks relieved and distressed at the same time, bowing his head in Penelope’s direction, “I understand, Mistress.”

“Good, now go,” Penelope says, dismissing Spencer with a flick of her hand as she turns back to her computers. After a whine is heard as Spencer rolls his chair to the corner, Penelope adds, “Keep the noise to a minimum.”

“Yes, Mistress.” Spencer undoes his fly, taking out his cock before beginning to masturbate at a slow pace.  _ You just had to interrupt her, didn’t you, Spencer? _

~~~~

Getting back out of the bathroom, Hotch walks to his seat and sits when he feels his phone vibrate. Taking it out of his pocket, he sees it’s a text from Penelope. Opening his phone, he sees it’s a photo of-  _ Oh my god… _

The photo is of Spencer sitting in the corner of Penelope’s office, his head leaning back, eyes closed and mouth open as he touches himself. Another text comes in, words this time.

**He lied when I asked him what he was thinking about (love how he tells a lie which is what got him in this mess), interrupted me and forgot to call me ‘Mistress’. So, he’s been in that corner for the past 45 minutes, edging himself and he isn’t allowed to stop until you guys get back. 😈**

Hotch smirks a little before sending a message back.

**_You truly are a genius, Penelope. Are you extending his sentence at all?_ **

Waiting for a text back, Hotch swipes up a little bit to look at the photo again, admiring the view of a Spencer Reid in the throes of pleasure. Looking closely, he could tell Spencer was sweating, his face and neck flushed to a beautiful soft pink. Hotch could feel himself becoming aroused and was glad to see that Penelope had sent another message.

**I thought about it but you haven’t heard the best part. The reason he interrupted me was to ask if he could cum. It has literally been a day and a half. This boy is spoiled rotten. And considering he looked close to tears when I added the edging to his punishment, I don’t think he can take much more. So, I’m on for tonight if you are unless you want to extend his punishment.**

Hotch let out a small snort at the thought of Spencer begging to cum after not doing so for a day and a half, typing out a reply.

**_Yeah, he is definitely spoiled. But you’re right, he looks beautifully miserable in that photo. I’m good for tonight as well. I’ll let the rest of the team know not to be at the house tonight._ **

**Alrighty, my good sir. I will see you tonight at around 8ish or so?**

**_See you there._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, there it is. I hope you enjoyed reading this and I will have the second part up as soon as I can! Please leave a comment to let me know what you think or what you would like to see in the next part. Don't forget to leave kudos! Happy Spoopy Season!


End file.
